Jesse Lennox vs. Danillo Villefort
The fight was the UFC debut of both men and Danillo Villefort was cut after the controversial headbutt cut stoppage. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled light on their feet. Lennox blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Villefort landed a beautiful leg kick. Four minutes. Villefort landed a big knee to the body and stuffed a double. He got a trip to guard and landed a big right. He stood over him. Three thirty-five. Villefort kicked the leg twice and again hard. He landed a big right and another. He came down to side control. Lennox stood and they broke and Lennox blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Lennox kneed the body inside. Lennox landed a left hook on the break that rocked Villefort slightly. Two thirty-five left. Lennox missed a big uppercut. Villefort landed a hard inside leg kick there. Two fifteen. Lennox landed an inside leg kick. Villefort had his mouth open. Possible adrenaline dump. Lennox caught a leg kick and threw him down with two minutes. Lennox let Villefort up and they touched gloves. Villefort landed a spinning back kick to the face. One thirty-five. They clinched, Villefort elbowed inside and broke. Lennox landed a right hand. One fifteen. One minute. Villefort landed a jab. Thirty-five. Villefort landed a body kick. They clinched and broke. Fifteen as Villefort landed another spinning back kick to the chest. Lennox caught a leg for a single but the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen left now. Lennox landed a big left hook. Four minutes. Villefort kneed the body. Lennox hurt Villefort with an uppercut. Villefort ran. Lennox missed a Superman punch. Three thirty-five as Villefort landed a leg kick and ate a right hand and slipped. Lennox let him up and they touched gloves. Lennox landed a right hand and a left hook. Three fifteen. Villefort landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Villefort missed another spinning back kick. Villefort landed a body kick. He ate another right and dropped. Lennox was in guard in two thirty-five. Villefort stood and they touched gloves. Two twenty. Villefort landed a straight left. Villefort landed an elbow and kneed the body. Two minutes. Villefort landed a big leg kick. A blocked high kick. Villefort kneed the face twice. One thirty-five. Villefort missed a leaping spinning back kick. Villefort landed an inside leg kick. One fifteen. Villefort landed an inside leg kick. One minute. Villefort landed a jab. Villefort landed another jab. Thirty-five. Villefort landed a wicked leg kick. Villefort ran. Fifteen. Lennox landed a Superman punch. Villefort got a double as the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Villefort landed a jab. Lennox rocked Villefort with a right hand. He landed a flying knee to the body. He dodged a kneebar and let Villefort up with four thirty. Lennox avoided the glove touch that time and the crowd cheered. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five remaining. Villefort kneed the body. Three fifteen. Villefort jogged away after eating a right hand. Three minutes. Villefort jogged away and the crowd booed. Villefort missed a spinning donkey kick. They clinched. Lennox reversed to guard. He landed a right. Two thirty-five. He landed a pair of body shots. Villefort landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. Two fifteen. Villefort turned for an armbar. It was tight. He was sitting on top working for it. Two minutes. Villefort was bleeding. He had it tight. Lennox turned out on top. One thirty-five. He stood and let Villefort up. Villefort called for time and the crowd booed thunderously. There was a cut between Villefort's eyes. Villefort said he couldn't see. The fight was over. Villefort was pissed. Lennox was screaming at Villefort and pointing at the ground.